1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll-form image recording material magazine.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-B-6-19525 (JP-B denotes a Japanese examined patent application publication) discloses, with regard to a method for shielding from light an outlet slot part of a magazine housing a roll-form light-sensitive material, a structure in which the magazine is equipped with a resilient plate formed from a light-shielding plastic film or metal film having a force pressing it so as to close the outlet slot. This resilient plate has its tip portion formed into a curved surface abutting against the light-sensitive material and is formed as a smooth surface so as not to scratch the light-sensitive material. It is disclosed that the above arrangement brings about a stable light-shielding effect even if the gap of the outlet slot of the magazine varies, and that it exhibits an effect in stabilizing the drawing resistance.
When a general light-insensitive image recording material is housed in this magazine, this structure of course exhibits an effect in preventing the roll-form image recording material from being scratched and an effect in stabilizing the drawing resistance. In the case where the magazine is used with a roll-form image recording material, specifically, a 175 xcexcm PET base has been used as the resilient plate in practice, but the resilient plate adheres to the image recording material under high humidity conditions (25xc2x0 C. 85% RHxc3x974 days), thus causing problems such as image defects on the image recording material and high drawing resistance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a roll-form image recording material magazine that prevents adhesion to a roll-form image recording material and reduces the drawing resistance when the roll-form image recording material is drawn out.
The above object can be attained by the following means.
An image recording material magazine comprising a casing having a slot, a roll-form image recording material rotatably provided in the casing so as to be drawn out through the slot, a resilient plate, a cloth member abutting against the resilient plate, the resilient plate and the cloth member being provided along the whole length of the slot in the longitudinal direction, and the resilient plate having a force pressing it so as to close the slot, and a support part provided within the magazine in the vicinity of the slot, the resilient plate being fixed to the support part at an angle that allows a force pressing the image recording material in its thickness direction to be generated when the image recording material is drawn out, wherein the resilient plate is formed from a polyolefin based resin plastic sheet having a water absorption of 0.01 wt % or less, has its surface embossed, and has its tip portion formed with a curved surface so that the embossed surface abuts against the image recording material.